


Slytherin

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Sorting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 3-sentence-ficathon in German at ayascythe's LJ.</p><p>Prompt: Harry Potter (Books), Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin

"Nicht Slytherin. Bitte, nicht Slytherin."

Derselbe schwarze Schopf, das gleiche Flehen in den Worten: genau dies hatte er vor Jahrzehnten schon einmal gehört.

Der Hut öffnete entschlossen seine Krempe: Es war höchste Zeit für neue Traditionen.


End file.
